


Kingdom Come

by Olympus7 (jhwan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Poor Harry, What Was I Thinking?, like not even a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwan/pseuds/Olympus7
Summary: Harry will never forget the boy with striking sea-green eyes that saved his life and possibly the whole wizarding world.ONE-SHOT (Possible Sequel?)





	Kingdom Come

**_ Harry _ **

 

 

Harry winced as the Death Eater pulled his hair hard and jerked him forward. He could hear Hermione and Ron's footsteps behind him, scrambling for purchase though it was futile as they too were dragged along. The concrete beneath him was a light grey but he could see patches of black and red,  _blood_ his mind supplied. 

They passed dozens of cells, some holding only one person and some holding several. Some people were watching them with wide grins faces pressed against the bars of their prisons. Others were curled in balls, trembling and whispering to themselves, hands pulling at their hair. Some even stared unseeingly, eyes blank like they weren't processing again.

He turned his head away and felt guilt pool into the pit of his stomach, these poor people. How many were innocent muggles? How many were people just trying to protect their loved ones? Something filled him and he promised himself that if he ever got out of here, he'd save these people.

Suddenly he was brought back to reality when he was thrown into a cell. His shoulder crashed painfully into a wall and he put his arms in front of him, searching for some kind of leverage but he landed painfully on his hands and knees. Hermione and Ron were thrown in similarly and the cell door clicked shut. The sound was far too silent compared to the cries of the other prisoners.

Harry sat there for a moment a stared at the floor, spying some drops of dried blood. They'd actually been captured. After months on the run, looking for horcuxes, dodging snatchers, they'd been caught. He felt numb in a way. Everything they worked so hard for was for naught.

They, Harry and his friends, knew this was the end of the road. Voldemort would not let Harry Potter slip through his fingers again and especially not now that he knew what they'd been up to. Jesus Christ, he was about to die. He and his friends were going to be tortured and then killed.

His eyes burned and his throat hurt, there was a knot stuck in it begging to bubble out. He'd never see Luna and Neville, Dean and Seamus, Remus and Tonks again. Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, even bloody Percy. He'd never see the Weasleys again. He felt his vision blur, his family. The Weasleys were his family.

When he couldn't hold it in anymore he sobbed, they wracked his body to a point where he felt like he was convulsing. His face was burning and he just couldn't stop crying, he couldn't breathe as more sobs choked their way out of his mouth.

He briefly registered something warm dripping out of his nose, splashing on his hands and the floor joining the other blood stains. He used his sleeve to wipe it away and came back bloody. Of course, of all times he decided to have a nosebleed now.

There was a sound and Harry looked to the entrance of the cell. The door was opened and a man was thrown to the floor like a doll, he didn't move. The man laid there for a moment before they heard a groan of pain. Scarred tan hands slowly came to push the man away from the floor slowly, every move looked like it caused agony.

Harry watched the other prisoner bring himself to a sitting position. Heavy breathing filled the chamber and Harry thought to himself that he must have a few broken ribs, judging by the wheezing that joined in. 

Ron and Hermione had scooted closer to him without him noticed and huddled next to him. He felt Ron grab his hand and Hermione hook their arms but could only pay attention to their new cellmate. The dark-haired man slowly stood, using the wall to support himself and Harry found himself staring at blood-soaked clothes and festering wounds where they were cut.

He looked around the cell before his eyes latched on them. "Bunk mates? How very nice of Voldemort to give me company." 

They blinked at him and wondered if he'd gone non-compos-mentis. He turned away from them and rested his head against the cool stone wall, swaying slightly in place. Harry wondered what he was doing, had he gone mad like the others? Or was he ignoring them? He decided he didn't care when he saw the wounds on the other start to knit close, healing slowly but surely. Eventually, there were no cuts in sight.

 "Are you hurt?" Harry looked at the stranger. Sea green eyes studied them and Harry decided no, he wasn't mad. He didn't have that glint that Sirius always had, however small it had been.

 "Well?" The other mustered a smile. "Not talkers. That's alright, you were just kidnapped. The name's Percy."

He felt Ron tense next to him at the name but the red-head said nothing. Harry wasn't sure if interacting with the black-haired man would be a good idea, there was still a possibility that he was crazy.

Percy tilted his head at them and nodded his head before shuffling to a corner next to the cell door, just out of sight and hidden by shadows. Harry could feel Percy studying him and instinctively started fidgeting, running his hands through Ron's hair as a distraction. Hermione seemed to be studying Percy just as intensely, hands tightening on Harry's shirt and brows furrowed.

A bang echoed through the dungeons and The-Boy-Who-Lived felt a sense of dread come over him. Voldemort was happy, he could feel it through their bond and that was somehow worse than the rage. The Dark Lord knew they had been captured, he had to.

"You're Harry Potter?" Percy suddenly asked and Harry promptly wanted to punch him.

Percy stood, using the wall as support. "No that's not good, very not good. Voldemort is coming- he can't..." He trailed off when a shadow was cast in front of their cell.

"Now now Percy, you know it's rude to talk about people when they're not in the room." Though he talked quietly, Voldemort's snake-like voice traveled to his ears easily.

"You were in the room." Percy couldn't seem to help but bite back.

Voldemort made a ticking noise of disappointment and shook his head, as though scolding a puppy. Without warning, a crucio flew at Percy and he collapsed but made no noise, instead, gripping his hair and biting his lip painfully. Hermione buried her head into his neck and Ron did much the same, not able to watch the stranger flail in agony.

Soon the spell was let up and Voldemort turned to Harry, leaving Percy to shiver in the corner. Harry felt his stomach tighten in knots and fear wash over him. He'd never been afraid of Voldemort and still wasn't, but there was a lot of things he  _was_ scared of. What would happen to Ron and Hermione? Would Voldemort torture him? And the biggest thing, Death.

Harry would admit there had been many times he thought he would die, many times he wanted to die, those times he had thought he had been okay with dying. But, he realizes, he had nothing to live for then. Now he does.

"Finally, I have you in my clutches once again. And you will not be getting away this time." Voldemort smiled cruelly, red eyes shining wickedly in the torchlight. 

He saw the Dark Lord raise his wand in an arch and closed his eyes, he was expecting to hear the killing curse but instead heard a crucio. His eyes flew open and saw the spell was headed straight for Ron. Without thinking, Harry rolled over so he was shielding Ron, back to Voldemort, and waited for the pain.

It never came. Harry looked down at Ron who was looking wide-eyed just past Harry's shoulder. The green-eyed boy turned to see Percy standing in front of them both, a blue shield walled all four of them against Voldemort. Percy stared the Dark Lord down, sea-green eyes flashing dangerously.

Voldemort seemed angry yet- amused? Harry was confused at the plethora of emotions coming from the dark wizard. Percy's eyes flickered to them and back to Voldemort, seemingly looking for something. He also seemed to make up his mind a few moments later, nodding solemnly to himself.

"Grab your other friend, I can't afford mistakes." Harry didn't question it and pulled Hermione closer.

Slowly the blue shield Percy was holding started to grow and glow brighter, slowly pushing out further and further. Harry could feel the amusement from Voldemort vanish, replaced with surprise and something Harry thinks might be fear. Was Voldemort scared? Harry would've laughed if anyone ever suggested it before.

Harry squinted as the glow became almost unbearable, only just making out the blurred figure of Percy backing towards them. Percy grabbed ahold of them and whispered something that sounded like, "Hecate please, for your people." He felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube and heard the crunch of leaves when they landed.

They only stayed like that for a few seconds before they apparated away again, this time landing on carpet. And then again, Harry could feel concrete, wet from the rain. He opened his eyes, not realizing he ever closed them and saw number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

"Harry Potter, listen to me. The secret Dumbledore kept, the one that connects you and Voldemort must be told. It's how you were found in the first place Dumbledore kept too many secrets and I will  _not_ allow them to die with him. He felt you did not need to know yet but I think otherwise, in this case, ignorance is not bliss. You are a Horcrux."

Percy looked around before continuing. "You must find a way to sever it, it puts you in danger."

Before anyone of the Golden Trio could say anything he turned on his heel and disparated, leaving the three soaked from the pouring rain and speechless. Harry looked over when he heard the door to Number 12 open and smiled when he saw Remus. 

The older man ran to them and pulled Harry into a hug, squeezing tight and holding his head. He felt his eyes burn, he had missed Remus so much, his warm hugs and cozy scent. And when he looked past Remus to see the Weasleys piled in the doorway and waiting for them he thanked God.

He thanked that stranger, Percy, for getting them out alive. For letting him see his family one more time.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
